epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Awesomesix/Awesome Rap Battles 26: Skrillex vs Lil Jon
YEAH! SHOTS! GIRL FIGHT! WHAT?! This isn't a remake? Well neither is your face, so #rekt. Modern dubstep artist, Skrillex, faces off against crunk artist and another Lil, Lil Jon, to see who is louder. I tried to add links for A) Where Skrillex says dialogue from one of his songs (first 2 links) and where a reference is more than likely to go over your head. Yee. Battle AWESOME RAP BATTLES SKRILLEX! VERSUS! ... LIL JON! BEGIN! Skrillex: Just ask Garrix, your boy Skrillex is a real Reptile, Malevolent child, bass waves wild, lays waste with raves riled, You’re Busta after busting too many times, a Rhymes migraine, I’ll rain pain on Lil Wayne and make him feel the… bang! You got that funny vibe, stepping to the bass devil, no treble, Got the Gong Junior on my tunes, just try and get on my Levels, I drop the ragga bombs; you manage to ruin two frat morons: While I make the 404, you and 30H!3 make rancid dancing songs! I make beats clap, this freak raps dreadful trap drones past comparing, The media sprite of fright’s more scary than “watagatapitusberry”, I release the sweet features, you rap with ginger pubes and Mr. 305, Plan to sustain with your brain? You must be Outta Your Mind! Lil Jon: Ya need to Get Low, c’mon and turn down a notch, so Give It All U Got cause Lil Jon’s still gonna wipe yo ass from the window to the wall! I’m firing SHOTS! What’s Avril Lavigne gonna do? I get people turnt up! No Hot Topic Goth throwing Knife Parties’ gonna beat the king of crunk! …YEAH! Now Imma kick where the Sonny don’t shine! No Moore bass! I make the one liners, you make minds melt and wiggle like jello plates! Turn this talking potato to tater tots, this Dynamite’s gonna be blown away, You stuck at Recess, I possess the kids with my rhymes, call me Child’s Play, I’m a returning Apprentice, I’m not letting this daft punk ruin music’s future! My music gets you looser, this loser puts the “new” in manure! Dissing you’s easier than Avicii beats, you’re a basic bitch with basic dubstep! I’ll kick your ass Right on Time! You won’t just be Breakin’ a Sweat! Skrillex: What’s the reason for believing the easy lines you’re achieving are leaving An impression of succeeding when you’re just leaving ears bleeding? I take the Alvin Risk, I set the trends, you’ve got more grills than Foreman, yo! Try and chase my style, I’ll kill you with the dub and hit you with the flow, How will you make another verse? Your vocab masses three words top! Looking at how you act, my bass wasn’t the only thing here dropped! Lil Jon: Hold it! I ain’t lettin’ no emo Jonah Hill with no skill go and Kill Everybody in the world with his obnoxious fax machine trills, This Dobby’s little hobby is a Massiv trainwreck to live off of, You may think this is a girl fight, but at least try to toss up! You’re not edgy and relentless, you’re Ellen being rebellious! I may be a dirty monster on the mic, but Skillet is truly hellish! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? TUNE IN TO FIND OUT! YEAH! AWESOME RAP BATTTTTLLLEEEEESSSSS Who Won? Skrillex Lil Jon Hints? JK lol. Category:Blog posts